


Angel or Spike?

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M, Spike - Freeform, Spuffy, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's bored... Ian's at work. Collection of Buffy dvd's??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Spike?

Ian had been stuck at work into the wee hours of the morning leaving Mickey home, alone and incredibly bored. He didn’t dare sleep and honestly he wasn’t tired. But he was bored … so out of his mind bored. Debbie and Carl were asleep, Fiona was at work and Lip was at college with Liam. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. 

He had gone from counting how many objects in the living room had ‘L’s in them to just down right snooping. He found some porn that he only assumed was Carl’s or Lip’s. He found some crazy make up and barbies. He also found a diary. He didn’t dare read it, especially since it had curly girly writing on the cover. But he did find a box labeled “Ian’s DON’T TOUCH!” 

Assuming that didn’t include him Mickey opened the box and almost laughed out loud. Inside was every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD. Who knew Ian was such a vampire whore? Mickey sifted through the boxes of cd’s and took out season 6. The cover of the box had Buffy outlined in orange and the color reminded him of Ian so he decided that was where he would start. 

He’d never admit it but he had watched the first four seasons. Secretly he loved the show. Buffy was cool and kick ass like no other. Angel was hot in the beginning but he started to become annoying and Mickey couldn’t wait until he left the show. Such a huge forehead on that guy. Always dribbling and chasing Buffy. It was disgusting. 

Xander cracked him up and Willow was an insanely awesome witch. The one Mickey really liked was Spike. He was blond and badass, he had muscles in all the right places and he always claimed to not be ‘love’s bitch’. Which Mickey claimed not to be too. In fact he liked that phrase way too much. 

Mickey put on the singing episode and almost melted when Spike started singing. The sound of his voice went right to his dick and he wished more than anything that Ian was home. By the middle of the episode Mickey was enthralled, the singing was awesome and he loved it. Spike was chasing Buffy, then he wasn’t, then he was saving her. It made Mickey’s toes curl. 

The end singing scene came on with Buffy and Spike in the alley behind the Bronze and Mickey just knew they were going to kiss. He was sitting on the edge of his seat just as they were about to kiss when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, scaring the living shit out of him. 

“Hmm and here I thought for sure you would be an Angel man,” Ian said laughing.

“Fuck off! He’s such a nancyboy! Spike is the awesome one,” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian started cracking up at Mickey’s use of ‘nancyboy’ and sat down next to him on the couch. Ian couldn’t agree with him more. He leaned over and kissed Mickey on the mouth, melting into him for a minute as the end credits rolled on the tv. 

“Want to watch the next one?” he asked Mickey. 

“Fuck no … yeah ok.”  


Ian laughed and pushed play for the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluffy one shot ... my love for BTVS filtering into my love of Shameless.


End file.
